1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined optical and electrical interconnection module, in which optical transmission lines for transmitting optical signals, and electrical wirings for transmitting electrical signals are combined together, to be built in an information processing device, such as a large screen imaging device, and used for signal transmission therein, or used for signal transmission between information processing devices, such as servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with increasing display resolution, with increasing screen size, and with increasing data amount to be managed by information transmission devices or storage devices, there have been increasing demands for high speed transmission lines capable of long distance and high speed transmission of data. As high speed transmission lines, there have been used coaxial cables having a shield function, or differential transmission lines comprising a pair of differential lines in a shield, but the transmission distance thereof has been limited due to problems of noise or skew.
As a solution to this, there has been an optical transmission method that provides optical transmission lines in portions which transfer information signals, such as between an information processing device (a main unit) and a monitor, or between servers.
As a device used for these optical transmissions, there has been a combined optical and electrical cable with an optical fiber and an electrical cable combined together. The combined optical and electrical cable is, at both ends thereof, provided with an optical device such as an LD (laser diode) or a PD (photodiode), an IC (integrated circuit) for driving the optical device, and an electrical connector for connecting to an information transmission device or a storage device.
Refer to JP-A-2003-57468, JP-A-2008-159766, JP-A-2000-214972, and JP-A-2002-366340, for example.